I've Decided
by RnDm-BandNerd
Summary: Syaoran is 16,selfish irresponsible lazy and running out of time, which is why he is sent to Tomoeda where he'll need to prove himself as Li Corp Pres material but if all is proven will he be willing to leave behind all that he worked for and..loved?[SS]


8/7/06

**_Full Summary:_**_ Syaoran is "selfish irresponcible and lazy" according to his mother that is. And being selfish, irresponcible, and lazy was definitely not the qualities the heir to the infamous Li Corporation should have. So his mother decided to teach her son a lesoon and sent to live with his cousin Eriol where he'd have to prove he was Li Corp Pres. material before he'd be allowed back home, or have even half of his allowance back. To do that he'd have to maintain a 4.0 gpa, get a job and beat a black belt in Tae Kwon Do at sparring, at the Tomoeda Open Tae Kwon Do Championships Tournament. No sweat right? But when the time comes to go home will he be willing to leave behind all the things he worked so hard to gain?_

**I've Decided  
Chapter 1**  
_ Bad Day_

* * *

"Sixty-one!" A gruff voice called out through gritted teeth. 

"Sixty-two!" The voice echoed slightly through the more or less bare rectangular room. It bounced off the mirrored wall and into the opposite wall, dancing accross the sparce pictures and plaques.

"Sixty-three!" With each call the intensity of the voice dialed down unconsciously, as his focus on the monotonous task slowly ebbed away.

_'I'm sure… you're going to love it here.' _

"Sixty-four!" The voice growled at the memory.

'_Love it? Yeah right! Eriol has to be out of his mind! This place is just a sorry ass town with sorry ass people and a small sorry ass dojo- er dojang-' The voice growled unconsciously once more, ' grrr whatever- Tae Kwon Do studio_!'

"Seventy-two."

"Li! Go back to Sixty-four you forgot, yet again, to sound off loud enough."

"What? Again! You got to be kidding me Sakura!" Syaoran Li looked up sharply towards the voice, glaring at the owner--his beautiful, fair skinned, emerald eyed, and totally_ annoying_ _know-it-all _Tae Kwon Do instructor. He'd already restarted at five different times! Syaoran did _not_ want to start over again.

"What? Getting tired?" A smirk graced his lovely young instructor's lips as she eyed her clearly vexed student. She wasn't really his instructor, a student just like him really, except for the fact that she's been training for over 10 years which was sadly 10 more than him. This meant what ever she told him to do he _had_ to do it, plus the Grandmaster himself forced her to teach Syaoran. Maybe that's why she was being just a little tough on him.

"It's just eight more," Sakura replied flippantly, with a smirk on her lips. But then again, she was clearly enjoying this, her gracefully arching eyebrows poised in mockery. Syaoran glowered and her perfect pink lips curled.

_'Just eight more? Yeah, eight more plus the other "just five mores" and the just "six mores" and the "just ten mores" and the ... GRRR.' _

But he wasn't complaining because he was tired or anything. No,_ never_. If anything Syaoran thought he was well built, buff even, just ask the numerous girls who stalk him, idolize, fantasize, and drool over him… Syaoran shook his head, now wasn't the time to be full of himself, even though he knew he was down right sexy. With his quote "messy chocolate brown hair, intense amber eyes and his sexy toned body…" Well anyway back to the point, its 6:30 AM not exactly the best time to be doing a bazillion push ups. What was PE for then? With the number of times his oh-so-wonderful instructor made him start over he had already done well over the requested--forced - one hundred push-ups.

"And didn't I tell you that when you speak to me, you may only address me as Sir." Syaoran snorted audibly at her Pissy attitude. '_What bit her on the butt?'_

"Yes Sir, **_Mr. _**Kinomoto Sir." Syaoran returned the smirk, and gave a small salute to finish it off._ That sure did it_. His instructor's enticing green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Since you have enough energy to chat, why don't you start over from _fifty_." Syaoran gaped at her. For such a small girl she sure did have a way about her. A certain way that made Syaoran mad with a feeling akin to hatred. Sakura Kinomoto held herself tall with an air of importance that was even slightly intimidating. Syaoran would have found this situation extremely amusing had he not been the object of her fury.

_Little, short, innocent Sakura picking on big, bad Syaoran_ what a wonderful laugh indeed. Too bad know one knew. Too bad he hated her.

Seeing that her student hadn't responded yet Sakura commanded, "BEGIN". Syaoran went right to it cursing under his breath. '_I hate her, I hate this place, I hate this school!_'

"You say something _white _belt?" her eyes burning holes into the back of his head.

"Nothing," he grumbled, knowing that there was nothing more he could do, or say.

"Nothing what?" a single elegant eyebrow rose and her eyes narrowed.

Syaoran would have loved to just wipe that stupid superior look off of her face, but he, for the first time in his life, swallowed his pride, growled, "Nothing," and then spat, "Sir."

This is going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

"So how was today's early morning training session?" There was an amused glint in the speaker's eyes, good thing he had glasses on for if Syaoran had seen it he would have socked him. 'A_ bad mood indeed,' _he found this thought humorous. When was his dear cousin ever in a good mood? He pushed his elegant spectacles closer to his eyes with one graceful flick of his wrist and settled on waiting patiently for an answer. 

"Stupid" was Syaoran's simple answer. Azure eyes searched him curiously for a moment and turned back towards the path, a soft smile dancing on his lips. He knew his cousin well.

"The other day I thought you said this karate thing was going to be a piece of cake." He noted how Syaoran's arms hung heavily in his pockets as they made their way to their school.

"It's _Tae Kwon Do," _he corrected hotly, his warm breath creating small clouds in the crisp air, "and it _is_ a piece of cake. Why would you care Eriol?" Syaoran turned his head away pointedly, clearly portraying his obvious lack of interest in conversation. His pride wouldn't allow him to admit that the most popular girl in school, who is widely known as kind, caring, gentle, and completely drop dead gorgeous, was giving him a hard time.

"Why… it is my job to make sure you're comfortable here," Eriol watched a flash of annoyance dance across Syaoran's eyes. "Something tells me that you're not happy," he added with a smile. He knew there was something Syaoran was hiding.

"I would rather be anywhere other than here." There was a note of finality in Syaoran's voice but Eriol ignored it and continued the conversation.

"Aww but don't you like staying with me, bestest cousin in the world?"

"I've decided I hate it here."

"You don't really mean that do you? I'm sure you're going to love it here."

"No."

"Come onnnn even just a little?"

"No."

"Eventually?"

"No."

"But don't you love me?"

"No."

"But I'm your faaaaaavorite cousin ever!"

"No! Just shut up already," Syaoran quickened his steps; Eriol was starting to really get on his nerves. Syaoran was glad that they were already on campus, as soon as they arrived in their classroom Eriol would have plenty of other people to bother.

"How rude," Eriol matched Syaoran's pace easily. It was great fun to tease Syaoran, he hadn't changed a bit since they were young. Since Syaoran clearly did not wish to speak to him any longer, Eriol respected his cousin's objection and gave him… thirty or so seconds before he prodded him once again. It was just too fun bothering Syaoran.

"It has only been a week so what happened?" was Eriol's innocent comment. Syaoran couldn't believe how Eriol could just ignore his intense desire to be left alone.

"Nothing," Syaoran grumbled, then shook his head at the memory from this morning. He had to get back at her some how. His ego wouldn't allow Sakura to beat him. Syaoran and Eriol stepped into the classroom and the majority of the single females of the class looked up. Before Syaoran had moved in Eriol was already very poplular with the ladies with his enigmatic azure eyes hidden by his aristocratic spectacles gave him an air of elegance. Now that Syaoran is here, they're good looks seemed to magnify when they were with each other. To all the girls they were a pair of Greek gods. '_Why couldn't she be like them? Then it'd be so much easier to ignore her.' _

Eriol went over towards a boy named Takashi and began to idly chat with him. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief and made his way towards his desk. He sat down with a thump and proceeded to glare at the empty desk in front of him. There has got to be some way he could get back at her. His glare intensified. No way in hell was he going to let her humiliate him every single day.

"Uhh Syaoran… are you ok?" Syaoran looked up at the voice that interrupted his doom plotting. It was only Tomoyo, second most popular girl in school, and nutty best friend of Sakura.She had some weird fettish with video taping Sakura. '_I wonder if she's a lesbian... Eriol would get so pissed off if that were true. Hah in that case I hope so.'_ Syaoran shook his head to rid himself of his negative thoughts. Taking this as a no to her question Tomoyo blinked slowly and then gave him a look.

"Okay then," Tomoyo commented a little skeptical. Syaoran began to wonder if Tomoyo also had some kind of split personality like Sakura. He shook his head determined to stop thinking about Sakura and her friend, it was better to just ignore her. Trying to distract himself, Syaoran looked up at the clock. The clock read 8:14, just one minute until school starts, and 5… 4… 3… 2… 1...

"Oh! I'm sorry I'm late! I must have over slept again!" Sakura always came at this time, never actually late, but very close. As if to stress the point the bell chose this time to ring.

"On time, but just barely, yet again Miss Kinomoto. Do try to come a little earlier please."

"Of course Ms. Mizuki," Sakura replied politely with an innocent smile, as she bounced cutely towards her desk, which was ironically right in front of Syaoran. He wanted to gag. Syaoran knew for a fact that Sakura had not over slept that morning or on all the mornings before hand. She was after all at the Dojang training him that morning. Sakura turned and gave him a sickenly sweet smile. He knew it was all just some stupid ploy to enhance her goody, goody image.

"Good Morning! Hope you had a good day so far Syaoran." her grin grew wider.

_'She's defnintely going to get it.'_

_**END **_

_**A/N:**In this fic I'll be using some Tae Kwon Do terminology.  
_

_**Dojang- **Tae Kwon Do Studio _

_Thank you for reading! Please review I love crits -!  
_

* * *


End file.
